This invention is related to the broad field of hydrocarbon conversion. The invention may also broadly be considered to be related to a process for the production of white oils from a feedstock originating from an aromatic alkylation hydrocarbon conversion process. More specifically, the process relates to the production of white oils by hydrogenating a heavy alkylate feedstock possessing hydrogenatable components. The hydrogenation process utilizes as feedstock the heavy hydrogenatable by-product stream of an aromatic alkylation process. The hydrogenation occurs in the presence of a catalyst comprising a platinum group metal on a refractory oxide support. The platinum group metal is preferably surface impregnated upon the support. The improvement is achieved through the upgrading of the heavy hydrogenatable by-product stream of an aromatic alkylation reaction into a more valuable white oil product in the presence of the catalyst described above.